


what a little moonlight can do

by supremedannie



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 2nd Person, Aftercare, Alcohol, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Coruscant (Star Wars), Dominant Kylo Ren, Drinking, F/M, Happy Ending, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Light politics, No pronouns used for Reader, No y/n use, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Sex, Star Wars Universe, Sweet Kylo Ren, biologically female-bodied reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremedannie/pseuds/supremedannie
Summary: Kylo Ren takes you, his political advisor,out for a romantic night on Coruscant.You’re crushing, hard-- but little did you know, he might show you his feelings too.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & You, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	what a little moonlight can do

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i tried to make this fic fairly gender neutral. no pronouns are used to refer to the reader/you, the word "girl" is used occasionally. 
> 
> also this is my first time writing smut, so i hope it's alright. >__<

_ You approached the door of his quarters, door sliding open immediately. Kylo was sitting on the bed comfortably, wearing casual clothes, his black longsleeve and sweatpants. You loved seeing him like this, no mask, hair all tousled, guard down. He patted the bed next to him without a word as you quickly took a seat. He extended a hand out, slamming the door shut with the force as he wrapped his free arm around the back of your head. He brought his lips softly to your forehead, holding your head between his strong hands.  _

_ “I think about you every day, every minute. You consume my thoughts,” he murmured against your lips before sweetly kissing them. You put your hands on his chest, creating a bit of distance between your bodies.  _

_ “Kylo, I’m just your political advisor… are you sure we should-” He cut you off, pressing his lips to your again, removing your hands from his chest and interlacing his fingers with yours. He ran his tongue across your bottom lip, and you responded by deepening the kiss and letting him in. Moving your hands to comb through his messy hair, you climbed onto his lap, allowing him to bring you closer.  _

_ “You’re so beautiful,” he spoke softly between kisses. He moved his lips down to your neck, eliciting a needy sigh from your mouth. “I’ve wanted this for so long.” You felt his hands tug the hem of your shirt, signaling you to take it off when-- _

You jolted awake, forehead coated in beads of sweat, shirt collar damp. Rubbing your eyes, you saw a tall, dark, masked figure in front of you.

“Ky… Kylo..? What are you doing… in my quarters….” He laughed, causing a weird sound to come from his voice modulator. He was dressed in full uniform, mask, gloves, and cape. Oh, Hell. 

“The meeting is in… 5 minutes,” he said, pretending to check his imaginary watch. “Thought it would look bad if the head political advisor wasn’t present.” With that, he left the room, door sliding shut behind him. As you got up and hurried to get in uniform, you were suddenly aware and embarrassed of your dream. Having a crush on the Supreme Leader? Ridiculous. Despite your closeness, you knew it was silly. You wouldn’t have even thought much about it, except for an incident about a month ago. 

You had seen him without his helmet. 

You’d received a notification on your datapad, summoning you to his quarters. It was late at night, almost midnight, and you were in your pajamas. Pulling a First Order sweatshirt over your head, you quickly shuffled down the hall in your slippers towards his executive suite. The door opened for you as if it sensed your presence, and you saw Kylo sitting on the couch, facing away from you. In the almost year you’d worked on this ship, spending months as his personal advisor, you realized you’d still never seen him out of uniform. 

“Supreme Leader?” you stood still in the doorway. He turned to you, eyes swollen from crying, it seemed. You’d seen him angry, tense, but never so vulnerable. He sniffled, trying to compose himself. He remained silent, the look in his sad, dark eyes speaking for him. He patted the couch cushion next to him, signaling for you to sit beside him. He reached towards your arm to hold onto it- you gasped, not used to him being in this close of proximity with you. 

“Is this okay?” he almost whispered. You nodded, scooting closer to him, wanting to be what he needed. 

“What’s wrong? Do you want to talk about it?” He hesitated for a moment before beginning to speak. 

“I’m…” He took a deep breath that wavered as it exited his mouth. “I’m so alone. I’m so, so alone.” He told you that he was tormented inside. Depressed, angry, anxious, and so alone. As he spoke, you softly rubbed circles on his arm with your thumb. You tried your best to listen, but couldn’t help but be distracted by his striking features. Even as his cheeks were flushed, stained with the few dried tears he allowed to fall, you were in disbelief at how stunningly beautiful he was. You had never imagined a powerful man hiding behind a mask could look like… this. He had jet black wavy hair, falling around his face, a stray curl stuck to his forehead. His eyes were a deep hazel brown, with a tinge of dark, foresty green around the rims. He told you about his old master, Snoke; Kylo had been trying so hard to please him, but was never enough. And even after overthrowing and killing Snoke, the voices in his head didn’t cease. “I’m never enough. And in my head I hear it over and over again. I just want a break. Some time off. Or something.” He trailed off, and sighed. “Just some time where I can drop the persona I’m supposed to have all the time. A break from this shit in my head.” His voice was so tired, his eyes still puffy and red. 

“Hey,” you spoke softly, moving the curl off of his forehead. “I’m… here for you. I don’t have to be  _ just  _ your political advisor, Supreme Leader-” He cut you off.

“Kylo. You can call me Kylo.” Shocked at this sudden comfort he took in you, you nodded in understanding. 

“Kylo. I can be whatever you need. A political advisor and, like. A life advisor.” Kylo let out what was almost a laugh. 

“Like a therapist?” he questioned. You laughed now, squeezing his freckled arm that you still had ahold of. 

“I was thinking, more like a friend.” You swore you felt his walls come down at those words, his heart softening. A person who had been taught to suppress everything and lock it away in a cold, dark safe may have finally begun to allow some light in. Since that night, for the past month, not a moment had passed where you didn’t think about him. You grew closer, and quickly more friendly than professional. You wondered if Kylo could even remember the last time he had a real friend, or anyone to talk to about anything other than politics and war. You also benefited, and not just by getting to see his beautiful face every now and then. It was nice to have a friend too, especially among the cold, stern people on base. Kylo’s real personality greatly contrasted with the harsh environment of the First Order, and was very different to how he presented himself to others. Between meetings, briefings, and conference calls, you often found yourself having lunch together, watching him train, or messaging on your datapad, sometimes into the early hours of the morning. Perhaps, you thought, you could become so much more to him than an advisor.

-

You arrived in the main meeting room near the bridge about 3 minutes late, unacceptable behavior for the head political advisor. The generals and lieutenants looked at you sternly, passing judgement as you took your seat at the right of Kylo. He was wearing his helmet, as he always did in public, but you could sense a soft smile as he watched you sit beside him. You noticed that your chair was a bit closer to his than anyone else’s, and you decided to do nothing about that. The meeting commenced, beginning with General Hux taking a stand at the front of the room. When Hux was speaking, all attention was always on him. 

“I am summoning you here today to inform you of a First Order victory. We located a secret Resistance hangar and seized their aircraft and weaponry. Knowing they were defenseless, they surrendered, and their acting leader was brought aboard for later interrogation. More Resistance personnel remain elsewhere, but seeing as we have occupied their main base of defense, fighting should be temporarily stalled.” A few murmurs could be heard around the table, eyebrows raising. “We must still be on guard. We do not know where their intelligence is based. However, take this brief period of ceasefire to celebrate; everyone present has had a great hand in this victory.” The table all exchanged glances, looking surprised but satisfied. You were smiling at the generals around the table, but could feel Kylo staring at you through his intimidating helmet. When the meeting was adjourned, you were free to go back to your quarters. You decided to stop by the high officers’ cafeteria on the way to grab a snack, already planning to go back to sleep; suddenly, your datapad pinged. Stepping out of the way of the others browsing food options, you pulled it out of your pocket and read the notification.

**Kylo** : _ Please meet me in my quarters as soon as you can. _

Concerned, you typed a quick “on my way” before throwing a couple packets of fruit snacks and chips into your bag and heading down the hall. When you arrived at his quarters, Kylo’s helmet was off and you could see stress in his eyes. 

“You okay?” You asked cautiously, not wanting to provoke a negative emotion. He just slowly shook his head, sitting on the edge of a chair in the small but sleek living area. “What’s up? Aren’t you glad about the victory for the Order? We get a little time off,” you encouraged him.

“You do, because you work for me,” he said in complete monotone. “Supreme Leaders don’t get time off. Ever. I never get a break. Our generals have already planned a meeting this afternoon to come up with a plan for me to find the main Resistance intelligence base. Sometimes I’m just tired.” He sounded a bit defeated, like his hopes were crushed and he just didn’t care. “I just want a break. Some time off.” The words echoed in your head, remembering that he spoke those exact words to you the night he opened up. You thought for a moment about how he literally had not had a single day off since then- over an entire month. All Kylo did is work. Meetings, briefings, dangerous missions. And those horrid, dreaded meetings with Snoke to measure his progress- you knew that he hated them, he hated his master before he killed him, and he wasn’t particularly fond of anyone who worked for him. Besides you. 

“You’re the Supreme Leader, Kylo,” you said slowly. He nodded his head, looking at you like it was obvious. Which it was. But you’d had a revelation. “So you make the rules?” He hesitated, then nodded again.

“I mean, mostly, yeah,” he shrugged.

“So then why can’t you give yourself time off? Like a personal day?” You were genuinely curious as to whether he had considered that or not.

“It just doesn’t work like that,” he shook his head. “People here depend on me. Who knows what would go wrong if I disappeared for a day…” 

“Kylo. Haven’t you spent days in your room before, communicating minimally on your datapad, and everything went just fine?” He reluctantly nodded, remembering back on some of his bad days where you had come to sit with him and talk, just keeping him company when he couldn’t bring himself to go out in public. “So then….. What would happen.. If you just did that again? But maybe we go somewhere?” You hesitated, before quickly adding: “No one has to know. It’s just us. We could go somewhere and you can just pretend you’re here on the Supremacy and communicate on the datapad with Hux. Right?” Your eager eyes met his tired ones as he thought this over.

“Where would we go?” He said after hesitating for at least three minutes. You beamed, taking his hand in yours. 

“Why don’t you choose? It’s your time off, after all. If you want, you can do something alone.. I don’t want to intrude if you want time to yourself.”

“Absolutely not,” he said very quickly, and quite loudly, that it caught you off guard. “I am not going anywhere off of this ship without you. If I’m going somewhere, I'm taking you out…” He trailed off, his eyes drifting to the floor.

“...on a date?” you asked shyly, squeezing his hand. His eyes looked up to meet yours, the hazel irises sparkling as he nodded.

“A date. Yeah,” he smiled, reciprocating your hand squeeze. You smiled, feeling a warmth flow through your body. 

“Well,” you said, sitting up straight, “Where shall we go?” In your time in the Order, you had never really visited any planets. Your home planet, in the Hosnian system, was lost to the Starkiller base; since then, you had not made any effort to travel. Kylo thought it over for a moment, mentally going over each planet he knew of. 

“Coruscant,” he said, confidently. “You would love it. It’s just a huge city with clubs and restaurants and lots of busy night life. I’m sure we could find somewhere to go eat, or something.” You smiled.

“You’re gonna take me out to dinner?” you asked, trying not to blush at how cliche and cute the situation was. Kylo nodded, his hand still resting in yours. 

“There’s actually a great bar I have wanted to go to for a long time, kind of like a lounge,” he explained. “Would you wanna do something like that?” You nodded, already mentally planning what type of outfit you’d need for that. “We can go this weekend, then. Tomorrow! They have live music at night.” 

“Sounds like an amazing night out to me,” you said, smiling. That meant you had only tomorrow morning to prepare…. Hell. It was already starting to overwhelm you, the thought of going on a date with Kylo. The man you’d had countless dreams about, the many dates you’d imagined. And to a lounge, a club! He could have picked a movie theatre, or some kind of concert. But this was much more intimate- in a crowded club, dimly lit with loud music and the sounds of glasses clinking together, you’d hold on to his arm as to not get lost- you would be so close to him all night.  _ Maybe he will even buy us drinks… _

“You okay?” Kylo tilted your chin towards him with his hand, looking into your eyes, concerned. 

“Yeah, yes! Of course. I’m just thinking,” you hesitated, feeling exposed that you were already getting lost in a daydream right in front of him.

“About?” He moved his hand to the side of your cheek, cupping your face with his warm hand. A rush of heat spread through your body.

“Tomorrow night, what do you think? I’m… excited,” you blushed. Slowly but suddenly, he leaned down and kissed your cheek. 

“You’d better go rest up then, sweetheart.” He stood up, pulling you with him and heading towards the door. Your cheeks flushed, red as can be, head absolutely spinning. _ He kissed my cheek. Oh, my god.  _

“Yes,” you struggled to speak, still shocked. “You should too. Goodnight, Kylo,” you smiled, exiting his room into the hallway as he shut the door behind you. You stood for a moment, just taking it all in, trying to absorb that in less than 24 hours, you would be all dressed up, arm in arm with the Supreme Leader of the First Order. Your boss. The most intimidating & powerful man in the galaxy was taking you to a nightclub. As you walked back to your quarters, your thoughts swarmed around like bees, already overthinking and mixing excitement with anxiety. So far, besides work stuff, you’d only really “hung out” in his quarters when he was going through rough times or for a casual chat. This would be completely different, a brand new experience. You couldn’t stop imagining what Kylo would be like at a lounge, having drinks and letting his guard down. 

After a shower, you sifted through the options in your small closet for something that would be fitting for the venue. Jeans? Maybe too casual. A whole gown… maybe too fancy. Besides First Order uniform shirts and pants, your wardrobe was a bit lacking. Last time you really “went out” was for a co-worker’s going away party, and even that wasn’t much to be thrilled about. You brushed over a soft material near the back of the closet and pulled it out- a short half-and-half black dress, with a satin v-neck top and a tight fitted skirt bottom. This dress must have been retired from parties years ago back home; you wondered if it even still fit. Paired with black, shiny pumps and a striking red handbag, this would be perfect for the busy streets of Coruscant. Smiling to yourself, satisfied with your findings, you got in bed and set an alarm to give yourself plenty of getting-ready time. Your stomach felt like a teenager’s whose crush just texted them, or like the uphill ride of a roller coaster. As you started giving in to sleep, you heard a notification from your datapad. Picking it up, you saw a message from Kylo:

_ Sweet dreams. _

You smiled, shaking your head as you typed a “you too :)” and set it on your nightstand. You wondered if anyone else knew how much of a hopeless romantic he really was inside.

-

  
  


After perfecting your makeup and hair, (or, attempting to perfect), you modeled the black v-neck dress in the mirror. Your hair was wavy, in loose curls around your shoulders and a bobby pin to hold back your bangs. Winged eyeliner and subtle peachy lipgloss would finish the look- you hoped Kylo would approve of it.  _ Of course he will, he probably hasn’t seen a girl all made up for him in years. Or, like, ever. _ You laughed to yourself, thinking of him with his mouth gaping open in shock at a pretty girl in heels.

**Kylo:** _ Almost ready? _

Your heartbeat went into your throat as you realized it was really happening.

**Me:** _yes! should we meet at your ship?_

**Kylo:** _No. Come to my quarters, I have transportation arranged._

_ Well.  _ You’d secretly hoped to ride in his TIE Silencer, there was no doubt that Kylo flying that ship was sexy. But you were excited at this news, almost as if he had called a limo, or something. You made one last mirror check before heading out into the hall, silently thanking the universe for his quarters being so close to yours. You couldn't imagine the conversation that would follow if a stormtrooper, or worse- a high officer- ran into you.

Before you even had the chance to knock, the door to Kylo’s quarters slid open as if it sensed your presence. There before you he stood, in black slacks and an unbuttoned suit jacket complemented with a deep red skinny tie. He smirked as he watched you take him in, your heart rate speeding up as you caught a whiff of his oceanic cologne. 

“Kylo,” you struggled to keep your composure. The only time you’d seen him out of uniform was in sweatpants and a tee shirt. He motioned you into his quarters, waving the door shut behind you with the force. He stepped back, getting a good look at you. 

“You look…. You… wow.” You blushed, watching him stutter as he awkwardly put his hands in his pockets. “You look absolutely stunning.” Now you really blushed.

“Thank you, I could say the same about you.” You nervously tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear. “When are we going?”

“There will be a meeting with a few of the high officers in a few minutes, and when that starts, the hallway to the transport should be clear.” He adjusted his tie and did a quick mirror check, running a hand through his shiny waves. You couldn’t help but admire him, he just looked so  _ handsome _ . His hair perfectly framed his face, pale pink scar running down his cheek. You remembered how lucky you are to get to see his face.

“Alright, you ready?” Kylo offered his arm for you to hold, like a gentleman, and you made your way down the hall.

-

The transport was pretty much like a limo, if those could fly. Leather seats and interior, swiftly piloted by a droid. It dropped you off at a loading dock near the downtown district of Coruscant. Kylo held out his arm again, you almost forgot he was there; taking in this planet was a lot. It was dark out, but the entire city was lit up with advertisements, hotels, clubs; the multitude of windows on high-rises almost looked like stars. As you walked down the sidewalk, nightlife was well alive all around you. Couples having candlelit dinners, groups of girls taking photos outside of clubs. With the crowds and city sounds engulfing you, you wondered if Kylo felt at ease being somewhere no one would recognize him. For just tonight, he could be himself; a person, a human being with feelings and wants and needs, not just a leader or commander. 

“Sweetheart, you alright?” Kylo nudged your shoulder with his, snapping you out of your thoughts. _ Sweetheart. _

“Of course,” you nodded, “Just taking it all in. Overwhelmed.” He dropped his arm from yours, weaving your hands together instead. He squeezed your hand and you noticed the size difference between the two of you- his hand completely encased yours. You felt safe with him there, and excited, much like you felt all those times he sat just a bit too close to you on the couch, or sent a few too many texts in a row. He stopped outside of a neon blue sign in the shape of a crescent moon, a dark doorway surrounded by brick you would’ve passed right by. As he held open the door for you, you were greeted by a spiral staircase taking you one story below ground. It was small, charming; definitely didn’t look like anywhere the Supreme Leader would willingly go. This place must be really special. He followed you in, fingers still laced around yours. 

“Well,” he said, looking around and taking in the scent of the old building, perfume, and liquor. “Here it is. La Luna.” You gazed around at the array of small, circular tables with candles lit on each one. A modest stage sat at the front of the lounge, accompanied by a jazz band who played a song that made you feel warm. The bar ran across the side of the building, walls covered in memorabilia, postcards, and lights. The place must have been open for decades.

“How do you know about this place?” you questioned. “I expected… I don’t know, a high-class, sleek club with droid waitresses.” Kylo laughed under his breath at your incorrect expectations.

“No, this place is definitely not that,” he sighed. “But it’s got so much more character. It’s… really special to me.” He paused. “I’ve actually never been here before.”

Confused, you tilted your head, silently asking for more information.

“My parents. They used to come here, before I was born. It’s been around a long, long time. I’ve always wanted to go, the stories they told were captivating. But I never had anyone to go with. Until…” He brushed his thumb over the top of your hand. “Until I met you.”

Butterflies started immediately flocking to your stomach, blood rushing to your cheeks. “I’m really glad you brought me, Kylo-” Before you knew it, his hand was over your mouth, covering the entire width of your face. You struggled, making noises on his hand. He leaned close to your ear, his hair tickling the side of your face. 

“You can’t call me that here. In public,” he whispered.  _ Oh. _ “I can’t be recognized.”

“How should I refer to you, then?”

He hesitated a moment. “Benjamin. My real name. It’s Ben.” You took a moment to process this, wondering why he had never told you this before. Was he scared? Ashamed of his past identity, maybe? No matter, you thought it suited him well. Too well. You didn’t think he could get any cuter until now. 

“Ben,” you spoke softly, your face still near his. You felt a chill run down his body, his hand still in yours. 

“Let’s grab a table.”

-

The club was loud, but relaxing, in a way. It was filled with many different species of aliens, and humans- extremely different to the crowd that you were usually surrounded by on the Star Destroyer. Sitting with Kylo, your legs just barely touching each other’s, watching him sip his old fashioned as he studied the band onstage. A green Twi’lek dressed beautifully in an evening gown sang a cover of an old Ella Fitzgerald song; Kylo’s foot lightly tapping to the drums. He caught you looking. 

“What?” He smiled at you gently.

You laughed, eyes drifting down to your lap. “It’s just… cute.” He tilted his head, confused. 

“How you enjoy the music. And the atmosphere. I can tell you really take it all in, rather than just.. Look at it.” He smiled at that, reaching across the table to take your hand in his.

“Don’t you? That’s why I brought you here. My father always said there wasn’t a more charming place to take a woman.” He brought your hand to his lips, giving it a soft kiss that had you blushing, again. At this point, you wondered why you had even bothered to put on blush in the first place. “D’you want another drink?” He gazed over at your nearly empty martini glass.

“Well, if you insist.” You pushed the glass towards him. 

“Your order?” 

You thought for a moment. “You know what, surprise me. Order something that reminds you of me.” He smiled, taking both your glasses up to the bar. A couple at a nearby table ordered a plate of hors d’oeuvres, and you noted that you might have to make Kylo order those too. He returned with a tall glass that had a pinkish tint to it and a swirl of orange peel on the rim. 

“Cosmopolitan. For you,” he pushed the glass towards you.

“How did you know I loved cosmos?” You took a sip, immediately feeling more warmth creep down your arms and legs. The first drink was … a bit on the strong side, and you were feeling it more than you expected.

“Because it’s a pretty drink,” he said, eyes locked on your glossy lips. He took a seat, a Manhattan in his hand. Predictable. 

-

He brought over a mojito next. Every movement you made- a finger on the plate, an elbow on the table- his eyes were locked on you. Studying you. After finishing the charcuterie board, the minty sip of your drink was accompanied by a gasp, as you felt his large hand slide onto your thigh. Your chairs had conveniently scooted closer and closer throughout the night, you were practically sitting beside each other. You tried to focus on the taste of lime as you noticed his fingers rubbing slowly back and forth at the hem of your dress. He got dangerously close to your soft inner thigh, legs instinctively pushing together. 

“Calm down, baby. I’ve barely done anything yet.”

_ Yet. _

You crossed one leg over the other to suppress the ache that was already beginning.

-

It was nearly half past midnight. The tables were scarce, the bartender began wiping the counter. 

“We should get going,” Kylo rose to his feet. He offered his hand for you to hold, standing up- everything was spinning just a little bit.

“I don’t wanna,” you complained. “I want to stay with you.”

“Who said you weren’t?” Kylo led you up the stairs and out onto the sidewalk, the bustling streets of Coruscant still just as lit up and lively as ever. 

“We have to go back on the ship.” You wrapped your arms around his, resting your chin on his shoulder. “The star destroyer. I don’t want to.”

He thought for a moment. “We won’t go there then.”

You stared at him, dumbfounded. Of course you had to go back on the ship- he couldn’t just get endless days off. 

“We’ll stay here on Coruscant.” He started walking, with purpose, so you followed along on his arm. “Wanna get a hotel?”

A hotel? You hadn’t even spent the night together on base, much less in a hotel king bed… You couldn’t have possibly imagined anything better.

“A hotel, I - of course, Kylo, I mean- Ben,” you stammered. He brought a silencing finger to your lips. 

“It’s just us now. Call me whatever you like.” 

He was being especially bold tonight- maybe even seductive. His voice was deeper than usual. Was it the alcohol, or did you just really have an affect on him? You went with a bit of both. He walked you down the street, past many more clubs and bars, and a few street performers. Everything was so eccentric and colorful, and strikingly different from everyday life, you hardly noticed Kylo stopping in front of a hotel when you ran smack into him. 

“This looks… fancy,” you said. “Expensive. Are you sure-”

He cut you off immediately, closing in towards your ear. “I’m the Supreme Leader. I will get us whatever I want. Whatever… we want.” Chills ran down your spine. You thought about his hand on your thigh earlier, as his hand currently engulfed your own. He was always warm- everything about him was warm. 

“What do you want?” he asked. Your thoughts crashed through your head like waves, sirens going off. Honesty is the best policy. Right?

“..You,” you nearly whispered, at the ground. He put a finger under your chin, forcing you to look at him.

“I didn’t hear you.”

You gulped, taking advantage of the moment. “I said, I want you. You, Kylo.” The look in your eyes when your lashes fluttered open to meet his gaze told him everything he needed to know about your intentions. He simply smirked, taking your hand again.

He led you into the hotel, fearing you’d fall flat on your face through the revolving doors. Your head buzzed as you observed him from a bench, checking in at the concierge. You hadn’t even brought any belongings, but, neither had he. You figured at this point, all you’d need were your emotions and your body. 

He led you down the hall, missing eye contact each time he looked. You wondered how many times so far he’d caught himself staring at your chest in the plunging v-neck. You had certainly caught yourself looking at his peachy lips a few too many times. 

“I want you too,” he said quietly, deeply. “I have for a long time, sweetheart.” He dropped his hand to your lower back, squeezing your ass. You gasped, realizing you were still out in the hallway. 

“Come on. Show me what you want.”

You felt like your head was literally in the clouds. Giggling, you held Kylo’s hand as he opened the door to the elevator, barely having time to push the buttons before he had you in a heated kiss. He wrapped an arm around your shoulder, the other hand gripping the back of your head as he kissed you passionately. 

“Kylo-“ you breathed into his lips, him quickly shushing you and gently biting your bottom lip. The elevator dinged, signaling your arrival at the top floor. Kylo grabbed your hand again, half-running down the hallway, pulling you towards the room. You’d never seen him this free before, this relaxed and comfortable; it made your heart full and your smile grow. He fumbled with the key a bit before sliding it into the hotel room door and pushing it open. Before you was a bathroom with a jacuzzi & walk-in shower, a small kitchenette, and on the far side, a luxurious king-sized bed. The linens were dark grey and fluffy, gorgeous pillows strewn across the bed; two modern-looking sconces on the wall gave the room a warmly lit tone. You kicked your heels across the room, immediately face planting on the lush bed. 

“I’ll be right back,” said Kylo softly, rubbing your shoulder with his hand.

“No, don’t go,” you said, suddenly afraid something was wrong. You sat up, grabbing his hand, but when you met his eyes, they were warm & soft.

“I’m just going to the restroom, you,” he smiled, a breathy laugh escaping his lips. You felt your cheeks grow warm, embarrassed at how desperate you had become all of a sudden. Oh, well- you could just put the blame on the alcohol. While Kylo was freshening up, you caught your reflection in the huge mirror in front of the bed, realizing you were still in your club dress. You silently cursed at yourself for not always having a change of clothes prepared- although this was a spur of the moment “trip”. You sat uncomfortably for a moment until something silky caught your eye in the closet— a fancy, burgundy satin bath robe. Smirking, you guarded yourself behind the closet door and slipped out of your evening dress. After mentally congratulating yourself for wearing a white, lacy bralette & matching bottoms, you tied the little robe around you, leaving the v-neck as open as possible- and doing your best to hide the little embroidered hotel logo on the collar. You sat on the bed with your legs crossed, feeling a bit like you were about to be on a magazine cover. The bathroom door swung open, causing you to jump. Kylo was still in his suit and tie, but his mouth was in an O-shape, wild look in his eyes.

“You... wow.... you came prepared, huh?” He slowly walked closer to your place on the bed.

“I found it in the closet. But, yes, I did,” you teased. He stood in front of you, hands on either side of your hips on the bed, face merely inches away from yours.

“It looks like it was made for you,” he whispered, kissing your jawline. He left a trail of kisses down to your neck, then back up towards your ear, tugging on it slightly with his teeth. “And I can’t wait to take it off of you.” Chills ran down your spine, you gasped at his words, although you were equally excited.

“Then do it,” you whispered back. Kylo stood back from you now, pulling his suit jacket off and tossing it aside. He kicked his dress shoes off and climbed onto the bed over you, pushing you down. As you laid down, you pulled his tie, bringing him down with you.

“You do know I’m the Supreme Leader, yes?” he questioned close to your ear.

“How could I forget?”

He hesitated a moment. “So I’m the one giving orders. Not you.” He started kissing your jawline again. 

“How do you know that’s what I want?” you asked as he moved his hands up your sides slowly.

“I’ve seen it.” You gave a blank stare at him, confused. “I know you dream about me. I can feel them when I’m close by your room at night. I know how you think about me, and what you imagine me doing to you.” His voice was so low and warm in your ear it made you shiver.

“You.... you do?” You were a tad embarrassed, but you couldn’t deny it. Kylo occupied your thoughts 24/7. 

“Yes. And I like what I see. It gives me things to dream about, too.” He sat up, pulling his tie off and unbuttoning his shirt. “Help me out.”

You quickly obeyed, undoing the last buttons before helping him slide his button down off his shoulders. You took a deep breath, absorbing the broad, built man that sat before you. His body was art that belonged in a museum, and suddenly you felt lucky to be gazing at it. No one had seen Kylo’s face, let alone his gorgeous chest and body, covered in lightning scars and constellations of freckles. He delicately began untying the ribbon around your robe, sliding it off your arms to reveal your little lace number underneath.

“Wow,” he breathed, devouring you with his dark eyes. They looked black as night, his pupils enlarged. He gazed over your body like it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. You remembered your dream from the day before that ended with Kylo undressing you— and now it was a reality. Your stomach was filled with a swarm of butterflies as Kylo’s gorgeous hands gently traced the hems of your lingerie. 

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered, still hovering over you.

“So are you,” you replied, still in awe at his bare chest. Suddenly, he picked you up, wrapping your legs around him and arms around his neck. You let out a sound of surprise as he carried you towards the wall, pushing your back into it and kissing your neck. Your legs were still wrapped around him, and you took a moment to realize how strong he was. It gave you chills as you gazed down at his freckled arms holding you. He softly sucked on your neck, probably leaving a mark- but it felt too good for you to care. He was so gentle with you, when suddenly, you felt his teeth on the soft skin of your neck. A moan involuntary escaped your lips, Kylo moving one hand from your waist onto your ass. He caressed the curve of your body from over the lace that covered you, slipping his hand underneath the seam to touch your skin. 

“Is this okay?” he whispered into your ear, hand moving onto your thigh. You nodded, breath hitching in your throat as you felt his hand reach your inner thigh. Your legs trembled, warmth engulfing your middle as he teased you.

“Kylo, you have permission to do anything to me,” you whispered breathlessly. He silenced you with a rough kiss, shifting from his previous gentle demeanor to a more commanding attitude- you loved it. He was a little intimidating, powerful, and you had just given him full control of your body. His plush, peachy lips sucked on your bottom lip as he slid his hand from your waist to under the hem of your panties. You gasped into his mouth at the feeling of his fingers moving down, grazing slowly over your clit and slipping into your folds.

“You’re so fucking wet,” he said, voice husky in your ear. “All for me.”

You struggled to keep your legs wrapped around him as he touched you, feeling him getting hard against your body.

“Kylo,” you breathed, burying your head in the crook of his neck. “I— I can’t—“ 

He got the message, feeling you weaken under his grasp. He carried you back towards the bed, tossing you onto the lush duvet. 

“Take them off,” he commanded, watching your every move. You obeyed, sliding your panties down your legs and tossing them onto the floor. Suddenly self conscious, you were comforted when you saw him stripping down to his boxer briefs. He once again crawled on top of you, stabilizing himself with one arm as he began touching you again. You squirmed under him, trying to suppress your moans to no avail as he slid a finger inside you. He moved it in slowly, learning the details of your body, and using his thumb to rub your clit— you noticed how big his hands were now. As he pushed in a second finger, he shut you up with a needy kiss, licking your bottom lip. You responded, letting him explore your mouth, devouring you as he curled his fingers inside you. He started going faster, keeping his lips on yours, his thumb rubbing little circles. He moved his other hand onto your chest, sneaking his fingers up under your bralette to tease your already-hard nipple. You broke the kiss to speak, or try to speak.

“Kylo, I’m gonna...” You could feel yourself beginning to tremble. 

“No,” he said, pulling his hands away and sitting up, leaving you out of breath and laying at his disposal. “Not yet. I’ll decide when you can finish.” He had gone from a sweet, suave, romantic guy to the commanding, dominant supreme leader in just a matter of minutes. “Open.” He placed his two soaked fingers to your lips, coaxing them open to make you taste yourself. To see both sides of him- it made you want him, need him even more. 

You nodded, “Yes, Kylo.”

“What was that?” he asked, tilting his head.

“Yes, Supreme Leader?” you said, almost as a question.

“Good girl,” he praised, pushing you back onto the bed so your head rested on a pillow. The praise had you reeling, new warmth dripping down your inner thigh. He slipped his briefs off, tossing them aside by yours and resuming his position over you.  _ Holy shit _ , you thought,  _ of course he’s massive.  _ He was already slick with precum, his dick hovering over you as he stabilized himself with his elbows on either side of your body. You lifted your hips up to meet him, still soaking wet, waiting for him to fill you up. You closed your eyes, bracing yourself— nothing happened. 

“Beg,” he commanded. You opened your eyes, meeting his stern, heated gaze. You hesitated.

“Did you hear me?” He leaned closer to your face.

“Yes,” you responded, quickly. “Please. Please, Supreme Leader, I need you,” you said as you pushed your hips up a tad further. “I want you so bad.”

“Want me to what? Say it,” he was so close to your face you could feel his breath on your cheek, beginning to speed up.

“Kylo, please, fuck me,” you begged, rolling your hips towards him. “I need you inside me. I’m yours to use, fuck me, please, Sir-“ you stopped, ‘sir’ having evidently affected him. He steadied himself over you, slowly sliding in the tip of his cock. You gasped, louder than expected, processing how big he was. 

“‘s that okay baby? You’re so fucking tight,” he grunted close to your ear as you nodded. 

“Please.”

He pushed in, eliciting needy moans from your mouth. He started moving, setting a rhythm that you met with your own movements. You were completely filled by him, having to push yourself upwards to even take all of him. 

“Faster,” you pleaded, whimpering as he sped up his movements.

“So needy, are you? Be quiet, we’re in a hotel, babygirl.” he shushed you.  _ Babygirl. Fuck. _

“I don’t fucking care who hears us,” you said breathlessly.

“Dirty girl,” he said, voice deeper than you’d heard before. “You want everyone to hear us? I bet you want everyone to know how good I make you feel.” You sighed out as one hand lifted up to your neck, thick fingers wrapping around it to hold you down. “You want everyone to know you’re my little whore?” He pounded into you as you gasped and moaned his name, ‘Supreme Leader’ having been replaced with just Kylo. “I’m close.” His crushing grip on your throat stalled your breath.

You responded with a whimper, watching him slide in and out of you, stretching you out. He moaned, shutting his eyes, movements becoming sloppier. He swore under his breath as you felt yourself become filled up with his warmth. He came hard, hand gripping your throat as he caught his breath, still twitching inside you.

“Can.... can I-“ you breathed, needing to feel a release too. He responded by moving his hand from your neck down your body, fingers slipping underneath your lacy bralette. He toyed at your nipple, becoming hard at his touch. He fucked you slowly now, still hard even after coming, replacing his thumb back to its earlier spot on your clit, rubbing circles quickly as he played with your bud. He pinched it, earning a gasp from you as you shut your eyes, head on the pillow. Being filled up by him, his fingers toying at your sweet spot- he made it feel so good.

“Kylo- I’m gonna- I’m-“ you stuttered as he pushed your bralette all the way up, taking your other breast in his mouth. He flicked you with his tongue, gently biting, the other hand still working at your clit. He felt you shake beneath him, legs starting to twitch. 

“Cum for me, babygirl,” he said, lifting his head and hand from your chest, gripping your hips to ease you through. He started fucking into you again, using you for his pleasure.

“Kylo- please- “ You convulsed, moaning his name as you shut your eyes. He met your hip movements with ease, wanting to be constantly touching you and filling you up through your orgasm. He felt your walls clench around him as you reached your high, and he lost his composure too- you didn’t know if the warmth you felt was his or yours as you gripped the duvet in your fist.

“Good girl,” he praised. “You look so fucking beautiful at my disposal.”

Your chest heaved up and down, trying to catch your breath after reaching your high. He pulled out, sliding a thick finger against your folds.

“Open.” You did as you were asked, sucking both of your wetness off his fingers. He climbed off of you, grabbing his briefs off the floor and slipping them back on. 

“Stay right there,” he instructed, disappearing into the bathroom. You took a moment to process it all.  _ I’ve just been fucked by the Supreme Leader of the First Order.  _ The thought made you giggle, almost like a schoolgirl who’d just hooked up with the quarterback of the football team. He came back to find you propped up on your elbows, bralette put back into place- you were still a little intimidated and self-conscious in his commanding presence. He wiped your thighs off with a warm washcloth, cleaning the bed covers as best he could too. He picked up your panties from the ground, helping slide them up over your legs.

“I don’t have pajamas,” you complained as he turned back to the bathroom. 

“As if I’d let you wear them anyways,” he replied smugly. You laughed, pulling back the bed covers and grabbing a sip of water before getting into bed. The inside was even more cozy than the plush covers outside- it was warm and fluffy, the pillows surrounding your face with comfort. Kylo slid into bed next to you, turning out the lamp and moving to face towards you. His hand found yours under the covers, entangling your fingers together. You turned your head to face his and found that he was already looking at you.

“Thank you. For this night.” He spoke softly, as if he was hesitant to say anything.

“Kylo, thank YOU,” you responded, thinking of how good he made you feel.

“No, you.....” he paused, taking a breath. “You gave me one of the best nights I have had in a long time. Years. An escape, for once I don’t feel pressure and tension and anger.” You met his eyes, sparkling from the light of a nearby moon outside the window. 

“Even if we can’t always get a luxurious hotel on Coruscant, you know I’ll always be here,” you assured him, planting a sweet kiss on his lips. When you pulled away, he put his hand behind your head, keeping your lips attached for a moment. 

“I would normally say that I don’t have time for such things like this. No relationships for the Supreme Leader. But..... I am willing to make time for someone like you,” he smiled softly. You were amazed at how he went so quickly from being dominant and controlling to soft and gentle. 

“It shouldn’t be too hard, when you’re the one who makes my schedule,” you laughed. He pulled you close, wrapping his arms around your middle and kissing your cheek. 

“We’ve got to get back to base for a bit early tomorrow before we head out again,” he mumbled against you. “You should get to sleep.”

“I will when you do,” you said, responding with a soft kiss to his lips. “Goodnight, Kylo.” You rolled over in his arms, becoming the little spoon as he held you tightly, rubbing soft circles on your bare skin.

“Goodnight, beautiful.” He squeezed you tight, giving you a feeling of warmth and safety as you drifted off into a deep sleep.

Maybe, you thought, life back on the Supremacy wouldn’t be so bad after all.

  
  


_ Oh, what a little moonlight can do to you. _

_ You'll get bored, you can't resist him _

_ And all you'll say when you have kissed him is _

_ Oh, what a little moonlight can do. _


End file.
